Love Life and the Unexpected
by XxkatylouXx
Summary: Its claires 25th birthay ,shane has planned the ulitmate suprise for her ,but claire has one of her own . A Must read for any shane and claire fans .please read and review
1. suprise birthday present

**Shane's Point of view**

As the sun is rising over Morganville, the dim rays of the newly rising sun streams in threw my window. For me, Shane Collins, Morganville has not brought me much happiness. That is, apart from the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

Today is my Claire's 25th birthday.

Today is the day I am going to ask Claire Danvers to marry me. I hope that this will be the first day of the rest of lives.

**Eve's point of view**

Oh my God, today is Claire bear's birthday. I am so excited of course being that I have been to help for the big birthday surprise. In addition, while Shane and Michael are going to be setting up for the big surprise, Claire and I are going to be having a day at the spa. Therefore, I decide to have a little fun with the boys, seeing, as I have to keep quiet about the surprise so that I do not tell Claire.

I decide to walk out of my room and bang on both of the boys' bedroom doors and yell,

"Vampire attack" and with that Michael and Shane come running out in there joggers with no shirts on, if I may add.

God Michael is seriously hot.

"Come on Eve, focus. Michael will be their later" I mutter to myself with conviction.

"What the hell, Eve!" they both shout as they shoot me with their seriously pissed glare.

"Well, we have things we have to do; like plan a surprise birthday party" I respond with the same raised voice they gave me.

"Will you shut up, man?" Shane begs, "I love you like a sister, but, God, you are loud first thing in the morning" Shane continues to say as he shakes his head.

"Shane, get your ass downstairs and start cooking CB breakfast in bed. In addition, Michael you need to go downstairs because you look like you need to have some of your juice "I order the both of them, both of them are looking at me as if I have lost the plot.

"I'm going to go and wake the birthday girl up" I grin at them.

"Yes, boss" they reply with a sarcastic tone to their voices. My reply is just giving them the finger. After that, I make my way to Claire s room, but she runs passed straight and me into the bathroom.

**Claire's point of view**

Today is my birthday, I could not be happier then what I am now. I have a gorgeous, sexy boyfriend and I have the best friends and family in the world. What more could I ask for?

As I hear a knock on the door, Eve I am guessing from the way the se knocked on the door, a sudden wave of nausea suddenly hits me for the fourth time this week. I have been hiding the sickness from Shane because I do not want him to worry. I open the door and barge past Eve as I make a mad dash for the bathroom where I am violently sick in the toilet.

"Hey, CB, are you okay?" Eve probes from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I think so," I utter just before I throw up again, this time Eve comes into the bathroom and holds my hair away from my face.

"You done?" she queries worriedly, for answer I just nod as I recover from the throwing up session.

She the turns around and locks the bathroom door, completely taking me by surprise as I clean myself up in the sink.

"Right" she begins, as I look at her, just to see that she is wearing her mother hen.

"CB, do think you could be pregnant? When was your last period?" she demands.

"I don't know, 6 weeks ago; there about" I sigh as I shake my head, trying to get my brain to work.

"I need to get a test then, so I'll get dressed and walk to the store," I inform her as Eve watches me carefully.

"No, you are going back to bed and I will go to the store" she tells me firmly as she walks out of the bathroom, but she turns around briefly to say "happy birthday" before taking off down the stairs.

"Thanks "I shout after her as I make my way to my room.

There in my room and sitting on my bed is none other than Shane, and he is holding a tray with a rose, a glass of orange juice and some pop tarts on it.

"Hey sweetheart happy birthday See, look what I have done for your breakfast." with that he waggles his eyebrows at me with a cute puppy dogface.

"So," I begin as I take the tray from him with the smile "what's the plan for today?" I probe him lightly.

"Um… I kind of have to talk to you about that…work called," he sighs looking de-hearted "I have to go in today, someone has phoned in sick; I'm really sorry, baby" and to try to make it better he kisses me softly.

"What?" I demand heart broken. Great, now I am seriously pissed and then for no reason at all I start to cry.

"The one day you have to work and it is my birthday," I sob as red-hot tears scrape down my face.

"Claire, honey, calm down. We do still have tonight. I promise we are going to be doing something nice, just the two of us. Besides, I have paid for you and Eve to go to the spa for the day," he admits with a pained expression on his face.

Okay, so now I really feel like a complete bitch for shouting at him now.

"Thank you, baby I am very lucky to have you for a boyfriend" I smile at him as I look directly at him. For response, he leans down and kisses me tenderly.

"You're welcome, honey, anything for you" he grins at me as he strokes my cheek with his fingertips.

When he walks out the door, he bangs right into Eve.

"You, (she points at Shane) out now. You will have your time later, it's now my time", and with that she pushes him the rest of the way out of the door before she slams it shut behind him.

"Did you get it?" I ask. For answer, she puts her hand in the bag where she brings out the pregnancy box.

"Here you go" she begins before saying"1 pregnancy test as, requested" After making sure Shane is gone and out of sight, we make our way to the bathroom so that I can take the test.

"Eve can you check it, I can't look "I plead as I close my eye, bracing myself for the answer. Eve then steps forward and picks up the test before she turns it over.

"Yippee! I'm going to an auntie" she grins whilst jumping up and down on the spot. The next thing I know everything has gone black.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short I will make the next one longer ,big thank you to I'm-the fang-to-your -bang for looking and helping me with these chapters **


	2. You will always be my little girl

**Claire's point of view**

"CB, wake up" Eve calls as she is shakes my shoulders.

"I'm really pregnant, Eve" I mumble as I open my eyes to stare at her.

"Yep" she replies gleefully "I am so happy for you both, this must be the best birthday present for you?" she makes it more of a question than a statement. Blatantly wanting a confirmation from me.

"Yeah it is "I smile "but do you think Shane will be happy?"

"You have got to be kidding me, CB. He will be over the moon. I know that boy loves you with his entire heart, so stop worrying and get go and get dressed. We do have a full day scheduled of well-deserved pampering ahead; so hurry up, then" she grins at me like a Cheshire cat.

"You're nuts" I laugh.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me" she begins before a though strikes her "oh and, CB, before I forget; pick out something nice to wear as I have strict instructions to take you to your favourite restaurant straight after the spa, okay?" she finishes informing me.

I am starting to get the feeling that they are all up to something. _I will make Eve tell me later_. I think to myself as I walk over to my wardrobe where I pull out my silk black dress, which I know will just melt Shane's heart.

"Claire bear, are you ready?" Eve shouts.

"I'm coming" I shout back as I'm closing my bedroom door before I make my way down stairs where we to go to the spa straight away.

**Shane's point of view**

With everything set I make my way downstairs to find Michael dressed and ready to go.

"Did Claire fall for the story?" he probes.

"Oh, yeah, she did. She was extremely pissed until I told her that I had paid for her and Eve to spend the day at the spa"

"That's my man" he grins as he holds up his hand for me to high five.

"Then let's roll" I tell him as we climb into Michael's vamp car where we make our way to Common Grounds to set up.

"Look, Shane, on a more a serious note" Michael approaches the subject after he's turned to face me.

"Oh, God, Mikey, you're not going to get all sentimental on me now, are you?"

"Will you just listen? You are my best friend, my brother if you will, and I just wanted to say to you that after everything that has happened to you in your life; I'm so happy that you have found someone with whom you are going to spend the rest of your life with" he smiles at me warmly.

"Thanks, Mikey, um… I don't quite know what to say" I can feel myself getting choked up as this is the first real heart to heart that we have had since he turned vamp all those years ago. After he has stopped the car in the underground car park under Common Grounds, I turn to face him where I just wrap him in a bear hug and I say to him "love you too bro."

"Come on, let's get moving" he insists, and with that we take our decorations and make our way into Common Grounds where we start to decorate ready for Claire's surprise.

**Claire's point of view**

Oh my God, Eve, I have to tell my parents about my pregnancy!" I remind her as I start to feel slightly scared at the thought.

"That's where we are heading first, ok?" Eve assures me with a smile. As we are pulling up outside my parents' house, Eve turns to me and says "and here we are"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't let you see your parents on your birthday?"

"I know, I am very lucky to have a best friend like you" I tell her, making her grin in response. Next thing I know we are getting out of the car where I can see my mom waiting on the porch.

"Claire, honey, happy birthday " my mom greets me as she walks towards the car.

"Thanks, mom"

"Come inside, your father has your presents" mom informs me with me a smile.

"Hello, Mrs Danvers" Eve says.

"Eve, honey, it's good to see you as well. Please do come in as well" she insists as she leads inside. As we are making are way inside, I can see my dad sitting in the lounge. When he sees me he stands up and says "happy birthday, sweetheart"

"Thanks, daddy" and with that he hugs me tightly.

"Here, open your presents" mom pressure as she motions to the presents on the side.

"Mom, dad, I have a surprise for you"

"What is wrong then, honey? Are you sick?" mom queries as she looks me over.

"No I am not sick; this is a good surprise trust me" I assure them. I then shut my eyes and say to the both of them "I'm pregnant"

"Oh, congratulations, sweetheart. We are so happy for you" my mom and dad both tell me in unison, it was almost scary. My dad then comes over to me, with tears in his eyes, where he hugs me. With that he then pulls back where he pushes a strand of my hair behind me ear before saying,

"My little girl, all grown up. I am so proud of you; you will make a fantastic mother"

"Aww, thanks, daddy", I smile as I try to hold back the tears.

I then hug him again before I turn around to see both Eve and my mom are crying, which only makes me cry.

"Come on. Let us see you open your presents" mom insists as she manoeuvres me towards my presents. After opening my presents, Eve and I make are excuse and leave. We then drive off and make our way to the spa.

"I could get use to this" I grin as we have a facial done.

"I don't think I want to ever leave" Eve murmurs, making us break out into giggles. Then one of the staff comes up to ask us if we would like any champagne.

"Yes, please" Eve squeals "but none for her as she is pregnant"

"Thanks, Eve" I mutter.

"You're welcome" she smiles at me. I then a rest my head against the couch where I fall into a light sleep.

**Eve's point of view**

Seeing Claire with her parents and watching her tell them about her pregnancy makes me wish I could have had those moments with my parents. Especially with my dad before he died. I know what you're probably all thinking; he was an abusive asshole. Which he was, and I hated his guts, but doesn't every girl want to be told by their daddy that they're special? Like Claire was today, it really brought tears to my eyes. I cannot wait to see her face when she sees what Shane has planned for her. Oliver surprisingly agreed to close common grounds after some bargaining from me. I was surprised he gave in so easy, must be my charming good looks. He has even agreed for a chef to come in and cook some Italian food for us all.

Claire thinks it's just going to be her and Shane, but is isn't. Everybody knows that Shane is going to propose; even Claire's parents know. I remember when he went to ask them, he was so nervous it was hilarious. I mean who would think that Shane Collins, Morganville's resident slacker, could get nervous? I was deep in thought until Claire's mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Eve, honey, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of cause" I agreed. Claire was too busy talking to her dad to notice my disappearance anyway. With that I followed Mrs Danvers into the kitchen.

"How is all the planning going? Does Shane need any help?"

"I think he has got it covered, but thank you, Mrs Danvers"

"Please, call me Kathy" she insists with a light laugh.

"What time would you like us to be there?" she inquires as she turns her gaze to me.

"I think Shane wants us all there for about 7 if that's ok" I inform her "And Shane doesn't know about the pregnancy, I think she wants to tell him tonight because she thinks it will be just the two of them"

"Shane is such, a sweet boy; I know that he will take good care of Claire" she tell me firmly, her belief shining through brightly.

"Claire and I should get going; we have reservations at the spa"

"Well, enjoy yourselves and we will see you tonight" she smiles. And with that we leave to head to the spa. As Claire and I are having facials, you can tell Claire loves this because she says,

"I could get use to this" I don't think I have ever seen her looking so relaxed and happy, which is very rare in Morganville.

I am trying to make conversation with Claire so that I don't blurt out the whole surprise. I can tell she has drifted off to sleep so I take out my phone and dial Michael to see how the boys are getting along with decorating Common Grounds .

"Hey baby" he greets with a dark, sedative tone to his voice "Are, you both enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah" I admit truthfully "Hey, if I tell you something you cannot tell Shane"

"Is anything wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"No" I assure him "Claire's pregnant"

"Since when" he probes.

"I found her being sick in the bathroom this morning and she said it's the 4th time this week.

So, I asked if her period was late and she said yes. So I went to the store and bought her the test and it was positive. What a surprise birthday present, right?" I grin into the phone.

"It certainly is, honey" and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"I think it is going to be a special night all round, anyway, how is it going with the decorating?" I query.

"It's going fine, it looks breath-taking. Oh wait, I think Shane wants a word, here you go"

"Hey, Goth chick, you haven't let the cat out the bag have you?" of course Shane assumes the worst of me.

"No" I tell him smugly.

"Good" he replies "Now are you ready for your next set of instructions?"

"Fine, but you know that you owe me big, right?"

"Of course" he sighs "now, you are going to tell Claire that I have to stay on at work and that you are going to take my place. But tell her that you have left your clothes that you need to change into at the Common Grounds. Then tell her to wait at the front entrance as you won't be long, and come in from the back entrance. Then that is where I will take over. Do you think that you can remember all of that?" does he think I'm stupid or something?

"Of course, dumbass" I snap at him.

"That is my best Goth Chick" he tells me sarcastically. And with that he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Claire bear, wake up" I shout at her.

"What is it?" she demands drowsily.

"Shane just rang, he said he is really sorry but he has to stay on at work. But he still wants you to go to dinner and that he wants me to go in his place" I tell her. I fell really bad lying to her as her eyes well up with tears. I put my arms around her where I hug her, to try and cheer her up somewhat. "Chin up, Claire bear, we will still have a good time" I assure her "Just go and put the dress you brought with you on, as well as with these shoes. We are going out in style tonight "

"Ok" she sighs sounding disappointed as she walks into the changing room.

**Claire's point of view**

As I was walking into the changing room at the spa, I can feel my eyes filling up with, tears. I cannot believe Shane has to work; I was really looking forward to spending some time with him. Especially because I wanted to watch his face as I told him that I'm carrying his child. As I put on my black dress on and the black ballet pumps that Eve gave me, Eve comes in the changing room to fix my make-up. "Perfect" she declares.

"What are you wearing? I probe her.

My stuff is at Common Grounds, I left it therebecause I was meant to be working today then Michael and I were going to go for something to eat later on tonight" she tells me "But we are going to have some food with you instead"

"Oh God, I am so sorry I have ruined yours and Michael's night" I say with guilt laced in my voice

"Don't be so silly, you haven't ruined anything "she assures me with complete sincerity "Now are you ready?" and I nod she says "Well let's go then"

We are now on are way to Common Grounds where Eve will get changed before we go to my favourite restaurant. She then pulls up outside of Common Grounds where she turns to get out of the car and says "stay here, I won't be long" she then leaves the car. It has now been half an hour and I am getting really bored. Then just as I go to open the car door Shane is there holding the door open wearing a suit.

"What is going on, Shane?" I demand with a puzzled look on my face.

"We are celebrating your birthday. If you would like to follow me" he then takes my hand in his before he pulls me towards him and kisses me. Then he shuts the car door before he makes me follow him into Common Grounds.

"But it's closed" I point out confused.

"That is where you are wrong" he then opens the door where Eve, Michael, Shane and even my mom and dad, shout surprise.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We were in on the surprise" they say simply. It looks beautiful all the tables and chairs have been moved out the way except for in the middle there was a table for 6. There are rose petals everywhere, even on the floor, and there are hundreds of candles scattered about the place.

"Shane, baby, this is perfect. Who helped you to do this?" I inquire excitedly.

"Well, Michael, of course" he tell me truthfully "and I had lots of help from Eve, I needed someone to keep you busy" he admits, Eve is stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat again.

"This is perfect, I couldn't have asked for anything better" I thank him whilst looking into his eyes.

"Oh, yeah" he grins "you will just have to wait and see" he then gets down on one knee and pulls out of his suit jacket pocket a small box.

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers, from the first day that you came to the glass house I knew instantly that you were going to be someone very special to me. I want to be able to have children with you and for us to grow old together, I will love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" oh, my, God, he is actually proposing to me!

"Of course I will!" I squeal with tears burning in my eyes. He smiles as he stands up to slide the most beautiful diamond ring on to my left hand. He then picks me up to give a kiss that you can see is full of passion. When we do come up for air, he lets me down. I then turn to everyone and can see that my mom and Eve are crying already. I turn back to Shane where I look directly into his eyes.

"You are right Shane there is more" I grin at him.

"Really? Nothing can top this" he points out as he motions to my ring.

"Oh I think it can; let's just say another wish of yours has come true. I'm pregnant, you're going to be a daddy" I confess.

**AN: Hope you enjoy it, I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Thank you for reading**


	3. its twins

Shane's point of view

My life couldn't get anymore more exiting and special, then what is right now.

Only, mere seconds ago, I went got engaged, to the most beautiful girl in Morganville.

I also find out, that I Shane Collins am going to be a father.

I am just standing here with Claire in my arms, and holding Claire so tight, that I never wanted to let her go .

My head is in the crook of shoulder, I just cannot believe, that for one Shane Collins is going to be a father, and two I am going get the family, that I have always wanted, and dreamed of having.

Feeling lost in this very moment, I have just forgotten about everything, about the surprise birthday party, and that Eve Michael, and Claire's parents are even here with us and they are watching us with very amused expressions on their faces.

"Earth to Shane", Michael said to me as he then tapped me on my broad shoulder. "You have not forgotten, why we are here, Have you?

"No of cause not deadpan "I said, then whilst taking Claire's delicate hand. I walked my fiancé over; to the table in the middle of the room .Then I pulled out her chair, as a true man should.

"Ah Shane you're not so bad after all "Eve said as we were all situated sitting at the table.

"While we are here, I want to thank you Eve for keeping your end, of the deal, and not saying, anything, I am also very impressed ". I said politely.

"So here this is for you my favourite Goth chick," I said.

Whilst pulling, Eve's present from underneath the table, I looked straight into her eyes past all the Goth make up and I started to talk to Eve like we were the only ones present in the room." This is for you, Eve as a thank you, and I passed the present (which felt more like a package to me because of the size of it) over to her. (Eve had the most surprised look on her face; well if was one of shock really, because we usually bicker like a brother and sister)

"Apart from Claire, Eve, yourself and Michael, are the two best friends, anyone could, ever have "."I really do not know where I would be if it was not for the both of you (tears were forming in Eve's Eyes)"."I love you both like my brother and sister". (So then I stood up shortly, holding a glass of wine in my hand)"If you could please raise your glasses to Eve and Michael," I said as we raised our glasses.

Michael and Eve are both blushing, as their faces were bright red.

"Oh wait one second don't open it yet", I said to Eve whilst panicking (as I had forgotten to give Michael his, as I was too caught in the moment) "Mike I have something for you, as well"(I mumbled so quietly. That I had to stop and pull myself together) and I then rise slowly from my chair. I got up and pulled a guitar case out from under the coffee counter.

Then I walked back with this heavy case over to the table, and handed it over to a very surprised Michael who took off me with such gentle ease, that I wished I had his strength.

"Now you can open them, Claire and I want to see your faces". I said whilst looking at both Michael and Eve, who you could tell where taken over with surprise and shock that I had gone and bought them something.

Oh, I am very sorry, Mr and Mrs Danvers; here I have something for you both as well.

I then reach once again for the bag under the table.

"There is no need for that son, all you could ever give us as a present, is that you take care, of our daughter, and now our grandchild/grandchildren". "Which we know you will do anyway". Mr Danvers said as tears starting dwelling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry daddy," Claire said, because you will set me off.

Then she goes to look at her mom, but her mom and Eve but they are already crying (because Eve's Goth make up was smudged).Then once Claire Eve and her mom had stopped crying, I turned to Claire wrapping my arm around her small shoulder. Then whilst pushing a strand of hair away from her face I said "Claire honey, will you take some pictures while everybody opens their presents." I asked her then that is when I pass her the camera.

Eve has already opened hers well more like tore open hers as the wrapping paper was on the floor and she starts screaming as if she had won the lottery. "Oh my god it is the, Ed hardy bag that I have wanted forever. (She screamed again, when she realised it had skulls on it)I Eve May Rosser am going to be the coolest person in Morganville, with this hanging on my arm to go along with Michael. (Eve then grinned like a Cheshire cat, while Michael looked at me and rolled his eyes it made me chuckle) , I love it, I love it .Thanks guys" she said whilst wiping tears from her eyes.

Then I point to Michael who had become too engrossed in watching Eve open her present. That I decided to give him some encouragement, as Michael has always been shy.

"Come on Mike it's your turn to open your present". I said in a cool way so that Michael does not feel too embarrassed. (Although I have to admit that it looked like, I was being cocky in front Claire's parents).

He then opens it slowly and Michael's smile was well worth the wait as he looked like a kid in a candy store. "Thanks guys, I have wanted this guitar for a very long time but it was too expensive ". He said

"We know" Claire said as then turns, to face me and said with such a devilish look on her face, "Shane honey that was, meant to be Mike s birthday present". My beautiful fiancé said to me as she placed her hand on my Knee, and kissed me so passionately that was one place I wanted to go and that was to our bedroom. Hey, I know what you are probably all thinking but I am a young hot-blooded male after all. After Claire, had finished kissing me, with one last look into my eyes, She then turned away from me, so that she was facing everyone once again, which did make me disappointed, as the kiss wasn't long enough for my liking.

"Come on mum and dad, let's see what you, have got", Claire said

Mrs Danvers begins to open it slowly and very carefully, and she realised it was the antique sliver clock she wanted. I did not want to leave Claire's dad out so I asked him to read what I had inscribed on the back of the clock.

"Mr Danvers, Please can you read the engraving on the back out loud, so that we can all hear it ".

"Sure thing son", he said, I was really going to have to able, to cope hearing that again. "It says" he starts to read whilst holding, Mrs Danvers right hand. Which had made Claire and Eve smile sweetly and say aw the romance hammer must have hit them again. I will never understand the women species.

"Thank you for giving me, the precious gift that, anyone could ever give me "and I will take care of her forever, love your future son in law". Mr Danvers was unable to speak because he had being being choked up.

"Aw Shane honey that's wonderful, and we are very much looking forward to having you as a son law Mrs Danvers" said.

By then there was not a dry eye in the house, Claire takes my hand then pulls me towards her for the sweetest kiss you could ever imagine, which made my heart ignite in fire.

2 hours later

After we had, all finished eating the lovely food that was especially for us, and cleared everything away. (As I am sure, Oliver would have my head on a platter if we had left the place untidy) Michael took Eve and Claire's mom and dad home in his car. Once I knew that we were finally on our own, I take Claire's hand and placed in mine with are fingers clasped together and put Louis Armstrong's wonderful world, on the c d player.

Then we made our way to the dance floor, where we just dance the night away, in each other's arms swaying to the sweet romantic music.

Then we take Eve's car and drive to the edge of town and watch Morganville at sun rise, which makes being in this town worth wile because the beauty of the sun made me realise that being able to have something worthwhile in your life, it gives me the incentive to want to stay in Morganville forever . Lying in each other's arms, we then fall asleep, moving forward into the future, as the future Mr and Mrs Collins.

2 weeks later

Claire's point of view

Today is my first appointment with the doctor. I cannot believe that I am going to be the future; Mrs Collins and that I am having Shane's baby.

Eve of cause has appointed herself as my wedding planner and stating making preparations already.

Shane and I have decided to wait, to get married until, after the baby is born. He was very insistent, about this.

He said, "That if we are going, to start, our new lives together we should do, this as a family" and I have to agree, that this is a perfect idea.

"Babe we are going to be late," Shane shouts to me and you could just hear. Then as I go to leave my bedroom, having been subject by a sudden bout of morning sickness, and have run to the bathroom.

Shane of cause, is hot on my heels, and pulls my hair, out of my face and holds, it while I am being sick.

Then after I finished Puking, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, Shane then takes my hand, and we walk out of the Glass house and over to Eve's car .

"Claire honey is, everything all right", Shane asks me, as were driving, in to the hospital." I am fine baby"; I said trying not to make, him worry, just a bit nervous.

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be nervous about. Just remember this I will be, by your side through, every stage of this pregnancy, I will never leave ok baby," he said and he placed his hand in mine and he just held it there for a minute while I took in a deep breath. Then as he stopped the car and I had managed to pull myself together, with that he was out the car. In addition, he opened, my door offering me a hand up like a man, and then we make our way inside to the hospital.

"Claire just relax you're going to be fine, I can tell that you're nervous, you will be fine my angel", Shane said looking directly into my eyes, as I stared back I could see the love and compassion in them. We were so deep into our own thoughts and we were busy staring at each other like a couple of teenagers. Which is when neither of us noticed the nurse standing there and we will let us say she did not look very happy.

Claire Danvers, the nurse calls from the waiting room, follow me once again Shane takes my hand and we are told to wait in a small room that consists of a bed and an ultrasound machine it did make me feel slightly closed in because the room was so small. Then the nurse left the room for a few seconds and came back with a hospital gown and she just stood there and said to me.

"If you could change, into, this and the nurse hands me the hospital gown, the doctor will be with you shortly". Then no soon had the nurse come back into the room, she had quickly left.

As I am changing, into the gown, Shane looking at me with such a wicked smile on his face he said, "Wow that looks, really, sexy, but you already are to me". Smiling at him, I smacked his arm, he pretend to flinch.

"Ouch that hurt" he said as I sat up on the bed in the hospital gown, I felt exposed wearing this.

What did you do that for as I was only trying to be nice to you? He asks looking at me, with puppy dog eyes

Nevertheless, before I, could do or say anything, the doctor, walks in.

"Hello Claire", my name is Doctor Mary may, and is your partner.

"Yes this is my fiancé Shane". I said with pride (Shane smile was as big as the whole of Morganville but together)

Well Claire and Shane, how can I help you today?

I am pregnant,

What makes you think you could be pregnant?

Well I took a test just over, 2 weeks ago now, I have been sick for nearly. 3 weeks now, and I have not had a period in over 2 months.

"Well from what, you have told me Claire, it sounds like you are pregnant," she said

"If I could, just take some blood from you "and that will defiantly tell us whether you are pregnant then, we can proceed from there, is that ok with both of you?

"That's fine," we both said together, and then with that she sends the nurse (that gave me the gown) in to take my blood.

15 minutes later

The doctor comes back with the results

Right Claire, I have the results of your blood test and it confirms that you are indeed pregnant.

If I could just have you lie back on the bed, so that I can examine you, then after the exam, we will get on with scan.

After she examines me, she tells me I can get dressed, and then she moves forward to the ultrasound machine so that she performs the scan, she does roll my top up, just enough expose my stomach.

Shane then gets up from, the chair he sitting in to take my hand.

As she moves the probe, (it is cold as ice as they put that cold jelly stuff on your tummy), around my stomach, I can see that Shane's eyes are like magnets, watching the screen for any sign of movement.

Then just as I moved my focus back to the screen after looking at Shane's happy face the doctor says "here is baby a, and down over here is baby b, congratulations you're having twins.

Shane squeezes my hand very tightly then place his free hand on my cheek and that is when he gives me, a soft sweet kiss on the lips. I can see Shane's eyes, welling up with tears, and then as we continued to kiss me I could taste the wet tears that fell down his face. I can also feel tears strolling down my face as well. Then remembering that the Doctor May was present, Shane sheepishly broke the kiss and moved back to holding my hand and as he looked up at the doctor his face had gone a bright red, which I had to admit was cute, Shane then cleared his throat and started to speak to the good doctor.

"Can you tell what, sex they are yet" Shane asks with utter curiosity in his voice?

"Yes I can and would you also like me to tell you both today". "Yes please "We said at the exact same time ". Which made Doctor May suppress a quick laugh," Very well then, Claire you are 3 and half months pregnant. Baby number one is a girl and baby number two is a boy. As this is your first pregnancy Claire and for both of you also, and as you are having twins we will want to keep a close, eye on you" Doctor may finished saying.

Do you both having any more questions for me? The doctor asked

"No I think that is it," we both said together. "Then Claire and Shane I shall see you both in 4 weeks, if you get any problems please come back" she said and then with that Doctor may left Shane and I alone in the room ,I then got Shane to pass me my Clothes and then I quickly got changed.

Shane then picked me off the bed ,and pulled me into hug ,he hugged me so tight ,that I didn't what him to let me go .

When he did let me go, I slid down, his torso and by doing this are eyes were at the same level.

Then he took, his hand brushed my cheek, then looked into my eyes .Then he said "Claire honey I am so proud of you "then he kissed my forehead then we left the hospital. Shane and I were feeling on top of the world, nothing could spoil this moment for either of us.

We were nearly at the Glass house ,I watched from the children walking in the streets with their parents and I was so deep in to my thoughts about how that will be Shane and I very soon.

He thought that I was holding something from him and he asked me with a concerned voice.

"Claire honey is everything okay you're being very quiet it is unlike you sweetheart " Shane asked as he placed his free hand on top of mine.

"Nothing is that matter honey I promise, I was just thinking of some names for the twin's .Would you like to hear sweetheart "I asked my fiancé. I placed my hand in his, he looked down at our clasped fingers, and he just slowly nodded and gently squeezed my hand .So as I continued on talking waiting for the car to stop .When he gently pulled Eve's black hearse in to the parking space situated outside the Glasshouse. He stopped the car and turned towards me whilst in the driver's seat. Placing his hand gently on my cheek and said " I would love to hear my sweetheart, whatever you suggest ,I know in my heart that it will be amazing ".I looked into his brown eyes ,trying to hold as much love and compassion into my stare as I could .Then inhaling a deep breath I started to speak.

"How about, Michael Samuel Collins for our baby boy, and Alyssa Eve Collins for our baby girl" I struggled to hold back my tears as I waited to hear his reaction.

"I think that's perfect sweetheart ", he said with tears falling down his face, he then picked me up from what we call the shotgun seat and placed me gently on his lap and as our tears settle led ,that is when he started kissing me with such fire and passion ,it made me realise how lucky I am .


	4. alyssa eve and michael samuel collins

Shane s point of view

I could not believe, it when Claire told me she was carrying my baby .When she told me ,I was over the moon ,it was properly one of the best moments in my life, But she's not only carrying, one child she is carrying two. Which means trouble times two and the thought of two mini Shane Collins (even though they are a girl and a boy)running around Morganville ,well nothing can describe the feeling, as I am the happiest bloke, alive now.

I Shane Collins never thought that I would ever find happiness again. We were on our way back, from the hospital, I had noticed that Claire had been very quiet she was just looking outside the window. Which made me slightly concerned, as she is never this quiet, so I decided to ask her what is wrong.

"Claire honey is everything okay you're being very quiet it is unlike you sweetheart " I asked as I placed my free hand on top hers mine.

"Nothing is that matter honey I promise, I was just thinking of some names for the twins would you here sweetheart " my fiancée asked me.

Claire then placed her hand in mine, I looked down at our clasped fingers, and that is when I just slowly nodded and gently squeezed Claire's hand .So as Claire continued on talking waiting for the car to stop .When I gently pulled Eve's black hearse in to the parking space situated outside the Glasshouse. I stopped the car and turned to look at Claire in the driver's seat. placing my hand gently on her cheek and said " I would love to hear my sweetheart, whatever you suggest ,I know in my heart that it will be amazing ".Claire looked into my brown eyes trying to hold as much love and compassion into the stare as she could .She inhaled a deep breath, my beautiful girl started to speak .

"How about, Michael Samuel Collins for our baby boy, and Alyssa eve Collins for our baby girl" Claire said as struggled to hold back her tears as she waited to hear my reaction.

"I think that's perfect sweetheart ", I said as tears had broken and were falling down my face. I then picked Claire up from what we call the shotgun seat. I placed her gently on my lap and as our tears settle, led .That when I started kissing Claire with such fire and passion, it made me realise how lucky I am. Claire then pulled back from the kiss regrettably she then placed her burning cheek against mine and said." The reason why, I thought of those names is because, I Know how much Alyssa, means to you and how much"," Michael and Eve means to the both of us".

"I think Eve and Michael will love it , talking of Michael and Eve .Eve is properly watching us from the window .Waiting to punch on you Claire as she will want details ,you know what I resident Goth chick is like my angel "I said to Claire. In addition, I kissed her quickly and as gently as possible .which made us both laugh but to no surprise, as we are getting out of the driver's seat. I take Claire's hand in mine, after shutting the car door .I can see Eve awaiting and watching us at the window for our arrival. Then walking my pregnant fiancée, up to the Glasshouse gate, I then led her inside to the glasshouse were we pounced on by Eve with a million questions.

Eve comes running out the front door, and grabs Claire's hand and pulls her inside the house to the living room.

This just, makes us all laugh.

Eve s point of view

It does feel like forever waiting for Shane and Claire to come back from the hospital. It makes me think what if something is wrong so I decide to make my way to the window, to see if they are outside. Then there they are making in out in my car, as if they are teenagers again, I understand that they are happy (because they are making out in the car) but do they have to in my car. I decide to turn my thoughts away from Shane and Claire and to their baby as this is going to, be the most spoiled niece or nephew ever that Morganville has ever seen.

I know that, Shane Claire Michael and I are not blood related .But we are still a family.

Then as I moved the curtain again to see if the lovebirds had stopped making out, I could see that Shane and Claire are getting out and walking up the garden path hand in hand, that is so cute.

"Michael", I shouted their here come and see.

Then with that, I run outside, grab Claire's hand, and pull her inside the house .When we were inside Michael had taken up his usual position in his chair with his guitar.

"Come on I said (impatiently) we would like some details today if you please ".They looked at each other and with that took each other's hands again.

"Well Claire said, as you both know we both went to the hospital"

"Yes we all know that already so get straight to the point," I said with the biggest grin on my face. Then she interrupted me and continued talking. "We are Certainly Pregnant and I am about 3 and half months along". She said grinning and Shane had the glint in his eye that showed he was the happiest bloke on the planet.

"Well come what is the sex of the baby". I said impatiently and I started to tap my left foot on the ground gently then I crossed my arms to show how serious I was being.

"That's the thing, were not having one baby were having two. We are having twins a girl and a boy". Shane said you could tell he was proud of Claire, it is nice to see our Shane has something so good and pure in his life and if screws up, Michael and I shall kill him.

"That is the best news ever guys, Michael and l are so happy for you both". I said while I am hugging Claire to death, at the same time Michael gets up and hugs Shane.

"Shane honey, would like to tell them what we have decided to call the babies". Claire said then as Shane, went to talk he tightened his grip on Claire's hand, his voice sounded funny. "For our baby girl, we have decided on Alyssa Eve Collins and for our baby boy Collins Michael Samuel Collins," Shane said. Looking at both a Michael and I .Tears were running down my cheeks, and I could see that Michael was also crying as well.

"How about, I take and pay for us to go out to a nice Restaurant, to celebrate" Michael asked everyone. "Ok" Shane and Claire said and with that, they made their way upstairs.

Claire's Point of View

I still cannot believe that I am going to be having twins.

Telling Michael and Eve, that we were naming our children after them and seeing their faces will live in my memory forever.

As Shane and I are changing, I turn to look at myself in the mirror. There I can, see my Baby bump it is not very big but is there. Shane comes over, kneels in front of me, and lifts up top just enough to expose my stomach. Placing his big warm, hands on my expanding stomach, and he started talking to the babies.

"Hello babies, I am your daddy, I just wanted to tell you how much, I love you and that I am going to spoil you a lot ,and that we cannot wait to meet you."

He then, removes his hand and places his ear on my stomach.

"Oh and babies ,I would really like it if would not kick mummy when we try and have alone time ,If you do this I will spoil so much that you will be the most loved and spoiled children in the whole of Morganville ."Shane said as he then he places a kiss on my growing stomach. I helped him up to his feet, so that are eyes can meet.

"Shane I don't think, that the babies can hear just yet" I said "I know that they are listen silly, any children of mine, will have hearing like Dumbo from an early age ".

Which just makes us both laugh, I was nearly crying my eyes in sheer laughter when I said "Come not's let keep our resident drama queen waiting "Then we made our way downstairs for the best meal ever to celebrate our news.

5 months later

I am now about 8 months pregnant, I can barely move because I am huge and my back and feet are so sore.

Shane, Michael, and Eve, take it in turns to watch me.

Today I have, Michael watching me," Claire do you need anything ", He asked me

"No I am fine I am going to go upstairs to lie down ,if that's ok with you Mike ,as I don't feel very good Mike the joys of being pregnant there aren't any", I said to a very concerned Michael because he is looking at me with ,a worried expression on his face .

"How about if I come, to sit with you and I will bring my guitar and play you a lullaby, would you like me to carry you up to bed, you really don't look well Claire bear," Michael said.

"That would be nice, as I do like your music Mike, its ok I need to stretch my legs it might do them some good" I said to Michael to stop him from worrying ,as I feel like he is about to phone

"Ok you go on up and I will be up in a second "he said.

Then I walked well more like waddled over to the stairs, to make my way to my bed.

Michael s point of view

I am worried about Claire; she looks really pale and tired. Shane, Eve and I are taking it in turns to keep an eye on Claire, because we are worried about her (all though we do not tell her this) and today it is my turn to watch Claire. In addition, Shane thinks that Claire is suffering more than what she is letting on and judging by the state of her today, I think Shane might be right for once.

I grab my, guitar out of its case and then I slowly make my way to Claire who told me she was going to lie down because she did not feel good. I said I would play Claire some music, as she finds my music relaxing. Then as I am making my way to Claire's room, I had to walk past the bathroom door where I could hear Claire crying.

Approaching the bathroom door, I tapped gently on the door so that I did not frighten Claire. I took in a deep breath and I started talking to Claire quietly through the door. "Claire what's wrong, can I come in" I asked but as I did not get a reply, I could see that was opened slightly so I gently pushed the door open, only to find Claire lying on the floor clutching her stomach.

Then that is when I walked over to Claire and knelt beside her. Moving a strand of hair back from her face, she looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, Shane was right she is suffering a lot more than what's she has been letting on. All I could do in this moment was to hold her hand and try to comfort her the best way possible with my free hand I placed it on her forehead she was burning up, this isn't good. Then as I try to think of what to do next, Claire tries to squeeze my hand, I could tell that she was struggling to stay awake but she started to speak so quietly that only a vampire like me would be able to hear her.

"Michael I am really scared, my stomach hurts really badly, please Michael does not leave me "Claire said but she then screamed out in agony, I felt really bad for her as she was in a lot of pain. As I squeezed her hand so that I could get her attention, as she looked up at me there were fresh tears strolling down her face, I knew then I was going to have to phone the ambulance, as it was obvious that these twins were going to be coming today.

Then I pull out my phone to call the ambulance, and then after I phoned Shane.

"Shane is going to meet us there, I will not leave sweetheart ok. I will be here for you every step of the way," I said. Then I placed a kiss on her scorching forehead, and then to my relief the front door opens. I know that it will be Eve as I can hear Eve's boots stomping in the living room.

"Eve come hear quickly, I am in the bathroom with Claire "I shouted to Eve who was upstairs in a flash and she comes running in to the bathroom with speed i never knew she had.

"Claire oh god, Claire sweetheart I am here as well now Michael and I will not leave you ok Claire bear" Eve said and she looked up so that our eyes could meet and she had silent tears running down her face as she looked at me with pure face. I knew then, that I was going to have to be there for Eve, because it would just break, Eve if something happened to Claire, as they are more like sisters.

There was the sound of sirens pulli9ng up outside the house, and then someone knocked on the door.

"Eve baby, you need to look at me, please go and let the paramedics s in sweetheart "I said to Eve who was out the door in seconds I could see her wiping her eyes with arm. Then within a couple of minutes, she returned with the paramedics who moved us out the way so that could attend to Claire.

Then as the paramedics goes to kneel by Claire, she starts to ask Claire questions. "Claire sweetheart can you tell me where the pain is .Then on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst how bad the pain really is "she asked Claire who was struggling with being in pain. "It is my tummy please do not let me lose my babies, I want Shane "Claire said then screamed in pain. "Claire we are going to give you something for the pain. Michael would you like to come and try to talk to Claire. While we are giving, Claire drugs to help her with the pain. Then once she is stable enough we will be able to get her to the hospital" the paramedics said .To Eve and I, and Eve went a ghastly pale colour, so I step forward and I tried to sooth Claire and within know time a tall Claire was being loaded into the ambulance. I quickly followed suit, as Eve could not face going with Claire she was on her way to collect Claire's parents, as they would meet us there.

I know that we vampires cannot touch anything holy, or believe in religion, if I could, I would be praying for Claire and the babies.

I hope that Claire and the babies will be anything happens to them.

I know that we will lose Shane as well because this will destroy him, and I could not bear that to watch my best friend destroy himself.


	5. our little mircule

Michael s point of view

"Claire sweetheart you are going to be ok, I will not let anything happen to you" I said while I was holding her hand. She tries to smile weakly but the pain has struck her again. "What is going, to happen when we get to the hospital"? I asked the paramedic.

"It is more than, likely that Claire will be taken straight into delivery, because Claire is showing signs of distress" the female paramedic said to me as, my eyes never left Claire's.

Claire started hysterically crying, "But I can't have the babies yet I am not full term, Michael please do not let this happen" I need you, I need all of you .I want Shane", Claire screamed. Claire was looking at me with ,she had such fear in her eyes .You could defiantly tell she was scared all I could was hold on to her hand and try to calm her down but nothing was working she was becoming increasingly distressed by this whole situation.

"Claire, you're babies are becoming distressed, the more upset you become it's putting the babies under distress, I need for you to calm down." The paramedic said as she was checking Claire's vital signs.

Then with that as I am holding Claire's hand she screams out in agony and she is that scared she tries to get of the hospital stretcher ,it took all of vampire strength to keep her from moving anywhere. I tried to calm her down but it was of no use, Claire was past the point of calming down as the pain had become too much for her body to handle. The female paramedic could see this was not happing and moved to Claire to set up some sort of IV drip.

"Michael please talks to Claire while I have to set this IV drip. I am going to have to sedate Claire as she is in too much pain and if we have any sort of chance of saving the babies. It will be better for both Claire and the babies if we sedate her "the paramedic said to me once again.

I moved out of seat, to kneel beside, Claire. I taking her hand and placing back in mine (as I had to move while the paramedic took Claire's vital signs) and then I placed my other one on her cheek.

"Claire sweetheart you need to listen to me. The paramedic is going to give you some medicine to help you relax. You are going to do yourself and the babies more damage, Just try and relax take some deep breaths" I said to Claire. My hand was stroking her cheek in a slow steady rhythm .Just when I think, Claire is starting to listen to me, she screams in pain again." Michael it really hurts please don't leave me, I am scared Michael because I really don't feel good" Claire said as she tried to smile at me, I went to speak but I was cut off by the paramedic. Then the paramedic whispers to me, that she is now ready, to put Claire to sleep.

So moving my eyes back to Claire's, anyone could see she was struggling to stay awake right now. Then as the paramedic ,steps forward to put Claire to sleep, I placed a kiss on her forehead .Then speaking very gently to her ,"Claire sweetheart you 're ok I'm not going to leave you ",then before I could finish the Paramedic sedates her." Michael thank you for your help with Claire I just wanted to let you know, we are two minutes, away from the hospital" the paramedics said to me.

You and Claire both seem to be very close. The paramedic asked with curiosity." Yes Claire is like my little sister, and her fiancé Shane is my best friend, he is like my brother " I said and it felt like it had come from my heart, as that is how much Claire and Shane and Eve mean to me.

"Well Claire, is very lucky to have, so many people that care about her " the paramedic said with a smile .Then before I knew it we are pulling up to the hospital paramedics are handing Claire over to her doctor. I can see Shane, running for his life and straight to Claire's side.

"Michael what is the matter why is Claire unconscious"? His voice was very broken and defeated but before I could answer, Dr May, starts talking to Shane. "Shane we are going to have to take Claire straight into delivery", Dr May said. "I know that Claire is unconscious right now but would you like to be there for when we deliver your babies? She asked Shane who did not take any more than a second to think about his answer, "Yes of cause I would love to be there when the babies are delivered Shane said." Right this way then Shane and the nurse will give you some scrubs to change into," the doctor said.

Then I followed Shane and I made my way inside to the hospital. I was waiting on my own for Claire to come out of surgery. As Shane is with the nurse getting ready, who then takes him to be at Claire's side? I am here in waiting room on my own waiting for Claire's parents and Eve to arrive. Oh god please let everything be ok, and for Claire and the babies to be ok. "Come on Claire, be the fighter, we know you are, we need you, and Shane needs you, god Claire you need to live for all of us". I just kept saying repeatedly in my head. I was so deep in thought, that I did not see Eve, coming in with Claire's parents. When they see me they come running straight over to me, I could see that they had all been crying,

Then Mr Danvers asks the question that I can see Eve and Mrs Danvers are just too afraid to ask. "What's happing With Claire son"? He asks me with tears in his eyes. "They have had to Claire in to surgery to deliver the babies, she had to be sedated because she became very distressed, and I couldn't calm her down I said .As my voice sounded shaky, then that is when tears started to stroll down my face. I don't cry often as I try to be the strong one ,I have never been one for showing my emotions .Eve see's this I think and embraces me, in a hug, as she is there hugging me I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. "It is ok son, you did what you could, you were there for Claire, you are the big brother she has always wanted Michael". Mr Danvers said and placed his hand on my cold shoulder. "The same goes for you Eve, You are not just a best friend to Claire, and you Eve are her big sister". Mr Danvers said and he removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it on Eve's small shoulder. " Here let's just sit and wait that's all we can do "I said and as we sat down ,I picked Eve up and placed her on to my lap ,where she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder.

Shane's point of view

I can feel my heart; leap right down in to the pit of stomach while I am holding Claire's hand while she is in surgery. Dr may, had just performed an ultrasound scan on Claire to see, before she started with the surgery. "Claire has what looks like a dark shadow, behind one of the babies Shane .That is what is causing the babies and Claire to become distressed "; Dr may said when she was making a cut into Claire's stomach. "Now Shane you, can stay until we deliver your children, but then you will have to leave after that "."So that I can find, and I can deal with this dark shadow today, as it may stop Claire coming back in for any further surgery "Dr May finished speaking." Please just do what you have to ,I just want Claire to be ok" I said as I was really scared that I may lose my entire life . "Right then here we go Shane I hope that you are ready. (After cutting Claire's stomach) here comes baby number one Shane congratulations", the doctor said then, Alyssa is delivered first.

Alyssa starts to cry straight away, then one of the nurses, took her from the doctor to check her over. "Here you are Shane, here is your baby girl," the nurse said as one of the other nurses places Alyssa in my arms she just smiles at me. Then not within five minutes of Alyssa being born, Michael my first son he is being bought into this world. Seeing my wonderful, beautiful babies being born into this world, this is one of the greatest moments of my life. Then just as the other hospital staffs were telling me, I had to leave. Dr May told me to turn back around as I am facing the theatre door, with that I turned around; she is holding in her hand something with tiny hands.

"Is that a baby? "I asked it was the strangest feeling in the entire world. "Yes Shane this is your other baby, Claire has had another baby girl" .Congratulations she is alive but she is very weak, but she seems to be a fighter "Dr may said as I think she was just as surprised as me." My little miracle is like her mother "I said. Then as doctor May, tells me that I have to go. I am tearing myself into two. I was hoping that Claire and I would get to see our children together .The doctor must have seen the disappointment in my face. She told me not to worry, because Claire is out of danger and that she would be ok. She also told me to go and be with my children as I would be no good to Claire if I stayed here. Nothing could describe those feelings of utter joy being that the love of your life is going to be ok.

Therefore, with one last look at Claire, I bent down towards Claire and I kissed Claire s forehead. I started whispering into her ear." Well done my clever fiancée you are a star". Then the nurse motions me to follow her, while she and some of the other nurses take the babies to the I cu. "Would you like to know there, weights "the nurse asked me as I was staring at our little miracle?

Ok yes please, I would really like that if that is ok "I said. "Then let me check their records one minute , Alyssa eve Collins, was 7pound 6 onus, Michael, Samuel Collins was 7 pounds 7 onus". She said with a smile. "What about are our little miracle", I asked with a worried tone to my voice. "She was 3pounds5, have you thought of a name for her yet, or are you going to wait for Claire. The nurse asked me "We were under the impression Claire was carrying twins not triplets, but I could never name any of children without Claire. Being she was the one to come up with the names for the other babies ". I said

"How can something like this happen? I asked the nurse who was just looking at me with a sort of concerned look on her face, as the information that I had to take in was becoming too much.

"Well your little baby girl ,Was hiding behind Michael, As It turns out she and Michael shared the same sac, but as Michael continued to grow , your little baby girl was being squashed. As she was behind Michael, who is why we could not find her as she is very small. It is very rare but it has happened before Shane "she finished saying and smiled at me, "You truly have a little miracle there Shane, but she will be here in the special care unit for a while yet. I am afraid the nurse "said to me trying to keep my spirits up I suppose.

"We want both you and Claire to know we are doing everything we can for this little one". She then went on to Say "would you like 5 minutes alone with your children"? I just nodded with enthusiasm as that is all I am able to do. Then she puts a hand on my shoulder and said, "I will be right through, here if you need anything ok Shane ". (Pointing at the door, to the left of me)"Thank you for everything I said ".Then I walk over towards, my three beautiful children. Both Alyssa and Michael are in cots. They will be able to come home tomorrow there only in hear over night as a precaution because they were early. My little miracle is in an incubator because she is so small and will need extra care, she will not be coming home for a while. "Hello my beautiful babies "I am you're daddy, it does feel good to finally meet you". I then walked up to stand in-between, Michael s and Alyssa s cots. Alyssa looked up at me, and smiled at me, which made tears fall down thick and fast from my face. She looks so much like my little sister Alyssa. Then out of nowhere, I said "thank you god for bringing me these little bundles of joy. I will look after them with all my heart ".It did seem strange as to why I said that but I suppose becoming a Parent changes your look on life, and it makes you prioritise things.

Then I turned, to look at Michael he just looks so much like Claire. Looking at my son I placed his little hand in mine and start speaking to my son." hey there little guy I am your daddy .We are going to have so much fun together ".I am so glad that I have a son. The as I had a hold of Michael's hand he suddenly pulled away from me and he gave me the sweetest smile, that you have ever seen.

Then I walk, over to talk our little miracle in the incubator. "Hello my precious little flower", I am your daddy, and you are like your mummy, a fighter .She will be so happy to meet keep fighting on my little one. Remember that your daddy and mummy love you ". I finished saying to her, I then put my hand through the incubator to touch her little hand. Then that is when I make my way to Alyssa. Then as I walked over to talk, to Alyssa, doctor may, enters the I cu and she starts talking to me but I can't take my eyes off my beautiful children, I feel so blessed.

"Shane, how are holding up, I just wanted to let you know that Claire is going to be just fine she will need a lot of rest right now. As having a c section is a massive deal for anyone but to give birth to triplets". In addition, to go nearly full term is quite rare for triplets, the wound was quite deep where we had to cut her open because she started to bleed quite heavily we managed to get it under control. Claire, Alyssa and Michael will be able to go home tomorrow .This little one" (she said pointing at our little angel in the Incubator) .She will be in our care for the long-term, well until I am happy with her progress and until she is strong enough to leave" Dr may said.

"Thank you for everything doctor may for Claire and my children" I said. "You are very welcome Shane; you can go to Claire as she is sleeping now" Dr may said and she smiled at me. "Does she know about it being, triplets and not twins "I asked? "No Claire is still unaware of things; I thought, "I would let you tell Claire and your family and friends. I will come and check on Claire tomorrow". She finished saying .Then with that the good doctor left.

"Your babies will be safe, in our hands Shane, Go to your fiancé and share in this happy moment and here are some pictures ".The nurse said I didn't even hear her come back into the room and as she passed the photos to me she smiled at me and she congratulated Claire and I.

Before I leave I turn to my beautiful children who I couldn't love anymore then I already do and speaking very softly I started talking to my three bundles of joy." I will be back to see you my beautiful little angels" very soon with your mummy. Making my way back to see Claire I feel on top of the world and Bearing pictures of the most precious gifts we have ever made together.

Claire's point view

I am so scared I just want my Shane. Being here in the ambulance with Michael who is being such a sweetheart, he is trying to calm me down. Nevertheless, I cannot I am in agony. My only thoughts that I am having now, are about how I am going to lose everything, Shane, my babies. Even my own life and that is what is frightening me the most that I am going to lose him and my babies. Then Michael comes over to kneel next to me and taking my hand, he then placed his other one on my cheek.

"Claire sweetheart, look at me, you need to try and calm down, just take deep slow breaths," he said. (I find myself looking in his blue eyes which are like diamonds; they are full of care and compassion)" I can still think is of how much pain I am in, I do not know what I am saying to Michael .Because the next thing I know he is placing a kiss on my forehead . I am falling into a deep sleep my body is trying to fight it all the way. It is of no use as the darkness consumes me. Which made me think this is it that I Claire Danvers is going to die and I am going to make Shane lose everything. Everything is steadily coming back to me; I can see a bright light, and what feels like people surrounding me.

Then opening my eyes, everybody in the room has gone quiet. "Claire honeys are you awake" .Then as i open my eyes and can see Eve asleep in a chair wrapped in a hospital blanket.

With Michael who is also a sleep in the next chair .Then i turn to my left to see my mom sat in the chair by my bed, then that is when I am able to place the voice to a name as everything seems to have gone back to normal. I can see that my mom is holding my hand in a pain staking grip." Oh Claire baby you are ok, you had your father and I and not to mention Shane, worried sick " she said whilst she was sobbing. "I am fine mom", where is dad, Where is Shane, I asked with panic in my voice.

"He has gone, to take Shane a drink as he is with your babies" mom said with a gently tone to her voice and "yes honey there ok .Mom, how is Shane holding up"? I asked, as I was worried about Shane. "That is my little girl always; worried about everybody, before herself you're an amazing person" my mom said she sounded like a proud mother. "Mom i take after you, you have raised me well and the way you raised me is the way I would like to raise my children ". I said with pride in my voice

"Before I could, ask her (mom could see what i was going to ask)."You two babies are well and you are going to be, able to take them home tomorrow "mom said, I could tell she was keeping something from me as she had a surprise look on her face. With that's Shane and my dad came through the hospital door, they were both smiling .Shane races over to me and gives me a kiss that is so passionate and sweet .It made me shiver from all of the way to my head to my tippy toes. "Michael, Eve wake up", Shane said shouting with happiness. I have something to tell you all of you.

They wake up and Eve can see that I am awake. "CB your awake ", she said then runs over to hug me .Then she moved out of the way so that Shane can take my hand, he looks at me and then says "you are one very special person ,my angel the good news is that the shadow they found that was causing you pain is nothing to worry about. In fact the dark shadow sweetheart was another baby you haven't had twins you have had triplets", Shane said with such pride that he bent down and gave me a quick kiss.

I am shocked Shane, are you sure?

"I am positive; he said she was behind Michael." He still just smiling with pride" Our little miracle shared the same sac as Michael, and as Michael grew our little miracle became distressed. It caused the sac to rupture" (hence the dark shadow that was causing you pain". Shane finished saying

"Is she ok", I asked.

"She is a live sweetheart, but she is very small and very weak but she is a fighter like her mother. You are one clever person to be able to bring three beautiful babies .Into this world i am so proud of you .I cannot wait for us to be a family, here are our the pictures of our babies ", then with that he said and he gives me another kiss.

As Shane placed the pictures in my hand, I instantly feel very scared as our little Miracle's picture is first, Shane could see I was nervous and he placed a kiss on forehead and whispered in my ear, some wise words of encouragement. Then feeling brave, I took out the picture of are little angel and it bought tears to my eyes form what I could see.

"Shane she is so small, (then I instantly knew her name, I knew that I was going to have to say because Shane as trying to hug me) Wait i have just thought of a name for her" I said with enthusiasm.

"What's that then everybody said at the same time? How about, Mollie May, Hope Collins". I said as the look on Shane's face was priceless and I knew then, that I had made the right decision. Because Shane collapsed to his knees, and he started crying his eyes out, you could tell that it was happy tears though. "Claire baby, thank you really doesn't know, how much this means to me sweetheart thank you," he said.

"Shane honeys what is wrong"? Mom asked sounding panicked. My mom then placed her hand on his shoulder. Then looking at mom and dad I said, "Mollie was Shane s mother's name, so it only seems right to name our little girl after the women who bought this lovely gift to me. (I pointed to Shane)

With that, Shane takes my hand. I tilted Shane's chin so he was looking at me .Then very calmly I started to speak him. "Shane honey, all you family might of passed away but I promise I will never let our children forget them, or from where you come from Ok. He silently nods "But why Mollie -May "? My dad asked. Because I said, "May is also Eve s middle name. It only seems fair that, both girls are named after their favourite auntie". I said smiling then with that. I take a quick glance at Eve who is sobbing uncontrollably in to Michael s chest. Michael is just smiling, and then Eve turned to look at me and she started to speak. "Thank you Claire you have given me backs the true meaning of family. Michael and I will not let you and Shane down we love you both so much "Eve finished saying. Then that is when I turned my attention to Michael. (Pointing at Michael I started speaking), "As for you Michael Glass thank you for being by side, you are my big brother".

Then i can see a tear strolling down Michael's cheek. Finally turning to look and talk to Shane he was be comforted by my mom. "Shane honey look at me, are you ok "?"I am never better, I love you so much Claire Elizabeth Danvers, I cannot wait for you to become my wife you are the best thing in my life", he said.

He then kisses me again slowly before turning to everybody and saying. "How are we, going to all fit in the glass house"?

Then with that we all just started laughing, I am the luckiest girl alive right now, as I have so many people that love me.


	6. Mollie may ,hope collins

Shane's point of view

I am so proud of my Claire. She is one amazing young woman be able to bring, three amazing children into this world. We have decided that once Mollie May is out of hospital, we shall wed.

We were going, to take time, having our special little miracle has made us realise that life is precious. As Claire is on bed rest, she is only allowed to tend to Michael and Alyssa, through Doctors and mine mostly because I have told her that I will do everything else.

As I do not want Claire lifting a finger, I have had lots of help, from Claire s parents, and Eve and Michael of course. Both couples take in turn to look after, Michael and Alyssa, while we are at the hospital with Mollie May.

The triplets are now two weeks old and doing well.

Including Mollie May as she continues to do well, Claire and I are going to be able to hold her for the first time today and we cannot wait.

It is Claire's parents turn to have Alyssa and Michael, today because Eve and Michael are coming with us today, to see Mollie. Therefore, I make my way to Michael's car with my two little monkeys, and strap them into their car seats.

Even though they are only two weeks old Michael and Alyssa are very different. Then I walk back in the house to help Claire into the car as she is still weak from her surgery.

"Thank you baby", she said as I helped her into the car she winches in pain.

"Claire honey, are you in pain sweetheart "? I said to her

"It is just my stomach, is hurting a little that is all," she said then she kisses me on the lips that is, her usual sign to tell me not to worry.

"You are being, checked out by the doctor" I said she looks at me with a frown on her face.

Then sliding in next to my fiancée I shut the car door and tap Michael on the shoulder and I say to him sarcastically "on with you driver".

"I have a news flash Shane, You are not funny", he said to me.

Then Eve turns to look at Claire and said are you exited Claire Bear? "I cannot wait to finally be able to hold my little bundle of joy in my arms," Claire said.

Eve then looked at Claire and started to speak. "Claire Bear, can I have a hold please"? (Eve made a puppy dog face to Claire, it works every time). Eve said as we were pulling up to Claire's mom and dad's house.

Claire's Mom was already waiting outside in the garden. "Of cause you can silly, that is if you can steal her away from Shane ", Claire said to Eve who was smiling.

"I have bought a camera, as I have already taken loads of pictures of Alyssa and Michael and I want to take some of Mollie May and I know what you guys are like, I knew you would forget to bring one ,because it is a special day after all" Eve said.

"Thank you Eve "Claire said and went to get out of the car.

"Where you are going Claire, you are staying in the car as you can barely move "I said to Claire.

"Shane I am taking the kids, inside with my Mom "Claire said and she looked like she was going to argue with me, but there is no way she is going to win this.

"Claire I will help your mum; take the children inside to the house, because you are still weak and you are in pain".

She looks at me and frowns. Then with that, Claire s mum opens the door.

"Are you ok honey? She asks Claire with that soft motherly tone to her voice. This I know Claire just loves.

"I am fine mom "Claire more or less mumbled.

Then as I get out of the, car I, take Michael as Claire's Mom takes Alyssa and we walked up into the house, as we get inside, the house. I handed Michael over to Mr Danvers. Claire's mom could sense something was wrong because of the frown on my face. Claire s Mom then asks me

"Shane honey are you ok"?

"I am really worried about Claire when you reached the car Mrs Danvers, Claire and I was having a disagreement. I want Claire to see the doctor, as I believe she is still in pain and her scar from the surgery feels warm. I am going to try to get her checked over by the doctor. She was getting ready to argue with me and I do not know what to do "I said.

Then I thought about getting Claire's mom to have a word with her, as she will make her listen I hope.

"Mrs Danvers, I wouldn't usually ask but do you think, you could have a word with Claire to make her see sense please" .I asked my future Mother in law politely.

"That is a wise idea Shane here I will come out, to the car with you, as Claire can be extremely stubborn when it comes to her health ". She said to me then we made our way back to the car where Eve Michael and Claire are waiting.

I can see Claire's hand clutching her stomach, and Mrs Danvers notices that too. "Claire honey what's wrong are you in pain". Mrs Danvers asked Claire, she raised her eyebrows with a frown and Mrs Danvers was giving Claire her best motherly look.

Then just as I get back in the car, and take my seat next to Claire.

Claire tries to lie but her mom could see right through it. "Mom is nothing really I am fine.

"Well just let me be the judge of that young lady" Claire's mom said and Claire looked annoyed, that means I am in trouble later.

As Claire lifts up her top to expose her scar," Claire honey that is infected, you are one stubborn child Claire, you are going to need treatment for that sweetheart "Mrs Danvers said to Claire in a stern mom voice. It's that kind of voice that you would here when you have been told off.

"You were right to worry Shane, please make sure she sees the doctor" Claire's Mom said well it was more of a request.

"I will, I promise Mrs Danvers" I said as Claire's Mom says goodbye to Claire and shuts the door and waves us off.

Then we make our way to the hospital to see our Mollie May. Claire is still frowning at me that mean I am in trouble now.

"Why did you have to rat me out to my Mom Shane Collins?" Claire said and by this point she was looking very pissed.

"Because I was only thinking of you and I knew that if I told your Mom she would make you do something about" I said and I could feel an annoyed tone coming in my voice.

"Besides I was only trying to help you as you clearly needed it I hate to see you in pain Claire "

.She then looked at me, with guilt in her eyes, and she pulled that face I loved that, wins me over every time. As I smiled at her, I leant over to her and kissed her so hot and sweet and full of passion, that is was easy to forget that Michael and Eve were in the car. "Guys can you cut it out, it brings me back to when you first got together and you were always making out" Eve said.

Claire and I starting laughing, "Sorry guys, he just hasn't kissed me like that since before I became pregnant "Claire said.

"Thanks for the information Claire Bear but I really didn't want to know that as it's just too much information ", Eve said with a massive grin across her face.

As we pulled up to the hospital Michael had drove into the car park. Claire takes my hand and she started speaking to me. "Shane I am scared, what if I hurt our baby girl by picking up wrong," she said and she was almost in tears at this point.

"Claire honey you could never hurt anyone, besides the nurse will be there and we will all be with us and don't cry baby ,just remember that I am here for you, we all are Right guys I said ( hoping that Michael and Eve would back me .)

"We are with you all the way Claire bear, you cannot get rid of us "Michael and Eve said together whilst holding each other's hands.

"So Claire sweetheart there is no need to be sad or scared baby, I am right here," I said and I gently kissed the nape of her neck and she ended up pulling me into her arms for a hug.

"I am sorry for being such a drama queen about my scar, I promise to see the doctor "Claire said then we made our way out of the car with Eve and Michael to hold our baby girl for the first time today.

Claire's point of view

Today is the first time that Shane and I are being able to hold Mollie May.

I have to say, that I am very nervous because she is so small I am afraid that I might hurt her by picking her up wrong. We are on our way to the hospital because we have just dropped Alyssa and Michael off with my parents.

Then Shane decides to make, out with me in the car in front of Michael and Eve which was so good but really wrong at the same time.

I could easily see that we were really getting under Eve's's skin because she turned around and starting talking to Shane and I.

"Guys can you cut it out, it brings me back to when you first got together and you were always making out" Eve said.

Shane and I starting laughing, "Sorry guys, he just hasn't kissed me like that since before I became pregnant "I said.

"Thanks for the information Claire Bear but I really didn't want to know that as it's just too much information ", Eve said with a massive grin across her face.

We then pulled up to the hospital, where Michael had then pulled inside to the hospital car park. I take Shane's hand and I started speaking to Shane.

"Shane I am scared, what if I hurt our baby girl by picking up wrong," I said and I was almost in tears at this point.

"Claire honey you could never hurt anyone, besides the nurse will be there and we will all be with us and don't cry baby ,just remember that I am here for you, we all are Right guys" Shane said ( hoping that Michael and Eve would back me .)

"We are with you all the way Claire Bear, you cannot get rid of us "Michael and Eve said together whilst holding each other's hands.

"So Claire sweetheart there is no need to be sad or scared baby, I am right here," Shane said and he gently kissed the nape of my neck and I ended up pulling him into my arms for a hug.

"I am sorry for being such a drama queen about my scar, I promise to see the doctor "I said then we made our way out of the car with Eve and Michael to hold our baby girl for the first time today.

As we get to the special baby care united doctor May greeted all of us. "Is everything, thing ok with Mollie May?" I asked with concern as I was afraid as to why she would

"Everything is fine with young Mollie; she is doing better than expected actually. Mollie may is a real fighter and you will be able to hold today and even feed her. As Mollie may is now feeding properly through a bottle". Dr May finish saying.

"That's excellent "I said, then as I take Shane's hand I motion for Shane and I to walk away ,but I am stopped by Doctor May Who stops me ,she can probably tell that I am suffering .I feel l should have a sign on my head today ,which says Claire is in pain.

"How are you doing Claire, as you are looking rather pale "she asked?

"I am fine I said my stomach is hurting a little bit, and the scar feels a bit warm"?

"To be honest Doc I am feeling rather fed up as I just want to be able to go to my daughter, as I miss not being able to have her home".

"Well why don't you come to my office and I will give you a quick once over ok". The good Doctor asked me.

I knew that it would be better if I just went with the doctor as it would be better to get this over with and if it stops, everybody from worrying then so is it. I could see that Doctor May was awaiting my answer so I decided to tell the others to go on without me.

"Shane Michael and Eve why don't you go to Mollie I will be ok, I will join you shortly" I said whilst looking at them. Shane goes to argue, but by the look on his face, he knows not to argue with me at this very moment in time.

Then Dr May show me to her office, which is not very far, which I am pleased about because I feel the pain, is becoming unbearable now. Then as she showed me inside her office Dr May starts talking to me.

"Right Claire if you could just pop yourself on the bed then I can take a look". She said to me

The pain is unbearable and I almost collapse as I made my way on to the bed.

Then Doctor May come over and lifts my top up just enough to examine my scar.

"Oh Claire I am afraid that you have an infection, I am concerned that you nearly collapsed .You are going to have to be admitted. This wound doesn't look good, it might need draining Claire .I am going to have to give you the antibiotics through an iv drip. Which you will have to stay in hospital for ok," the good doctor said.

My protests were of no use as the Doctor was taking no for an answer. She also said that I could stay in a room on the special care baby unit so that I am near Mollie May.

Then she picks up her phone and says please can you send Mr Collins to my office.

Great now I am in trouble I thought, and within five minutes, Shane comes through the door.

"What is wrong he asks"?

"Claire has a nasty Infection Shane which will require a short stay in hospital .Claire needs antibiotics through a drip and if this doesn't work then Claire will have to have surgery to drain the wound. I hope it does not come to this but I will have Claire admitted and she can stay with Mollie. Claire will be able to bond with Mollie, this is for Claire's own good. I am sure that you will agree with Shane " (Doctor May was talking to Shane as if I wasn't here, I am sure it is me being silly as my hormones are still all over the place) the doctor said to Shane.

"I do agree with you doctor ,Claire has been suffering for a couple days now ,she tries to hide from me ,but It hurts me to see her like this as I knew something is wrong can she still see Mollie in a minute "Shane said.

Then she steps out of the room and comes back with a wheelchair.

"Take this with you I don't want you walking Claire unless it's really needed, and whilst you are here I shall set up this drip up for you ".Doctor May said put it felt more like an order.

So with that Shane, picks me up from the bed and places me in the wheelchair. Then Doctor May left and came back with what she need to set up the IV drip.

Shane held my hand as she placed a needle in my arm. To set up the IV drip .My arms are still showing hints of bruises from two weeks ago from where I had my surgery .I was happy when Dr May had finished.

"Claire I will telephone the unit to let them know what has happened, so you won't need to worry about anything, enjoy spending some one on one time with Mollie May" she said.

I tried to smile as she opened the door for us then Shane takes me to see our little angel.

As we are approaching special baby care unit Shane takes me into the room where Mollie may is which is now going to be my room for the next couple of days and Eve and Michael are sat by Mollie May ,I can see Eve looking at Mollie may in total amazement which just makes me smile.

Eve I said why you do not hold her.

"Don't you want to hold her first Claire I take it that you have been admitted Claire. Shane was right to be concerned ", Eve said to me.(which made me feel guilty for giving Shane grief earlier)

"Know go ahead Eve and yes I have been admitted as I have a nasty infection .which is treatable but they have said .I can stay with my daughter so it isn't all bad "I said.

Then Eve's face just lit up when I gave her the go ahead to hold Mollie May.

Then nurse comes in to show us how to hold Mollie. I wanted Eve to have this moment, as she will never be able to have children of her own well not with Michael at least.

The nurse carefully places Mollie May in Eve's arms and that is when I whispered to Shane quick get the camera.

He does and takes a beautiful picture of the both of them with tears running down Eve s face.

"Michael I said why don't you have a hold"? His face went bright red and you have to admit that is cute for a vampire.

"It is ok doing be shy Michael, you're the reason she is here after all, you saved her life" I said. He then makes his way over to the chair next to Eve and the nurse places Mollie may in his arms.

"Hello Mollie May I am you Uncle Michael, I am your Daddies best friend, Talking of daddy you look a lot like him, you poor thing little thing." Michael said (I can see Eve beaming with pride as the love of her life is holding my little angel.)

"Hey that's not fair why everyone has to pick on me," Shane's said, with that we were all laughing.

Eve was laughing so much that she was crying with laughter and how she didn't end up curled up on the floor laughing surprised me very much. I turned my attention back to Michael who was just smiling and to see Michael smiling it melted my heart.

It also made me feel sad for him at 18, never being able to have children of his own.

"Shane takes Michael's picture will you "I told him then, with that my man does as he is told and takes what I hope will be a gorgeous picture?

Eve go and stand next to Michael, I want to have picture of you and Michael holding the baby "I said but it was more like an order. With that, Eve does and Shane takes their picture again. Right Shane gets your butt over there as I want a picture, of you and Michael and Mollie May," I said to both of them.

"Claire I would just like to point out that you are getting bossy "Shane said and after he gives me that cheesy Collins grin, which he knows makes me laugh.

"Well Shane you have had time to get used to it by now Shane so do as you are told please do as you are told" I said and then smiled at him wickedly.

So after he finally goes to stand next to Michael and I then take the picture. Then Michael hands Mollie back to the nurse then she places Mollie may into Shane's arms. Michael looks very embarrassed, and goes to stand over in the corner.

"Michael Glass, get your vamp butt back over there i want to have a picture of the three of you" I said to him directly.

"But I thought that is what we just did"? He asked me sounding confused.

"No silly I meant of yourself Eve and Shane, I want my Shane to have a picture with his two best friends and our child so over you go". I said and I was surprised when Michael also did what I asked of him.

"Yes boss "he said and stood on Shane's left Eve went to stand on his right.

"Right everybody says Morganville's most wanted" I said trying not to laugh and I could see that the three of them were trying to hold their composure, but I managed to take the picture with no problems.

Then Eve goes over to Michael and embraces him in a hug he just hold s her with such love and passion it really makes feel for them not being able to have children. I turned my attention back to Shane, and he is just looking down at Mollie May and smiling.

"Hello sweetheart I am your daddy, I am going to spoil you lots because you're so special, and you look so much like me so there is another reason to spoil you ".Shane said which just made us all laugh. Then Mollie May who is always a sleep, when we usual visit suddenly opens her blue eyes and smiles up at Shane. Who has tears strolling down his face?

"It does seem, you have a daddy's girl there she likes the sound of your voice Shane "the nurse said.

"Right Claire, it's your turn now Michael if you please" Shane said. Michael pushes me over to Shane and Mollie May, whom does the nurse then place in my arms.

"Hello my little angel, I am your mummy, we love you so much and cannot wait for you to come home.

"Would you like to feed her now that she is feeding on her own now," the nurse asked me.

"Yes thanks, I would love to feed her but I am ashamed to admit I am nervous," I said embrassingly.

With that, the nurse leaves briefly and comes back with the bottle of formula.

The kind nurse then shows me how to feed my little girl.

"See there is no need to be nervous Claire you are a natural .Would you like to know her weight because we have weighed her this morning "the nurse said.

"We would really like that" I said.

"Well as you all know that she was 3 pound 5 when she was born. It is now 2weeks since her birth and she is now 4 pounds and 7 she has a big appetite".

"Just like Shane" we all said.

"You really have a fighter then she is doing a lot better than expected" the nurse said.

Shane kneels down beside us focusing on Mollie May and speaking very quietly so that she does not frighten her.

"Well done sweetheart Mummy and Daddy are so proud of you keep it and there is nothing wrong with having Daddies appetite".

Which makes us all laugh at Shane again .Just as Mollie May finishes the bottle visiting time is over and Shane, Michael and Eve are going to have to leave me here.

So after Eve finishes taking some last minute photos of the three of us.

Shane and placed kisses, on her little forehead and then mine and before he went to speak he kissed me again so soft and sweetly on my lips." I will be back to see you both in the morning and I will bring your parents with me tomorrow, so please just take it easy sweetheart ".

Shane said to me.

As I still had Mollie in my arms, I was beginning to feel tired now. But before I could speak the nurse steps in and speaks for me.

"Shane ,Claire will be ok I will be sure she won't move any more than necessary and I have strict instructions to look after Claire okay".

Then Shane kissed me one last time and then he left, along with Mike and Eve who had also hugged me goodbye and then it was just the nurse and I who had just taken Mollie out of my arms and helped me to bed.


	7. Mollie may comes home

Claire's point of view

3 weeks later

We have just, moved into a founder's house .With trying to get our house ready ,and preparing for Mollie May's home coming today. Shane and I have been under extreme pressure, to get things ready. Our new house is next door to the Glasshouse. Which Shane is very happy about and so am I really. It is going to be very strange not to be living in the glasshouse with Michael and Eve. However, I know that this is going to be a new start for Shane and me and our baby's .Eve and I are just putting the finishes to what will be the girl's room.

When Eve bless her, started to get a bit weepy. "I am going to miss living with you Claire bear the glass house will not be the same without you". She said in-between sobs. "Eve honey ,it will be ok were not going to be very far ,We still have to do lots of wedding planning so it's going to be like we have never left". I said to her as I was hugging her, and just think "now with Shane and I are living here. "Think about all the bathroom time you can have ". This just makes her laugh. "Yeah that something I will definitely not miss "having to share the bathroom" with Shane she said.

"Right I better go, and pick up Shane and make our way to the hospital to pick up our little bundle of joy ,are you all right to still look after, Alyssa, and Michael" I said to Eve?

"Of cause, they will be fine I love looking after them "she said. That is when I kissed my little angels good-bye and set off to make my family complete at last.

Eve's point of view

Claire has just left their new house and has left me with Michael and Alyssa, Claire is going to pick up Shane then they are bringing home Mollie May today. Therefore, Michael and I have arranged a party for them now that there family is complete. We are throwing the party, at the Glass house so after placing Alyssa and Michael in their buggy (who are sound asleep )I make my way into next door. "Michael, did you manage to get everything "? I asked as I was putting Alyssa and Michael, in their Moses baskets.

"I did "and everyone will be here in about an hour, so we better get started with the balloons my sexy vampire said. "Did you manage to get the pink and blue balloons" like I asked? "Yes baby I did and everything else as requested, "he said. We will let us get moving than, as I want to transform this into something spectacular I said as I smacked Michael's bum, which made me giggle, and he pulled me into a hug and kissed me fiercely

1 hour later

The Glasshouse living room is looking nice with pink and blue balloons .We got a cake with the babies name on it. Then a cake for Shane and Claire as we wanted this to be an engagement party as well baby shower party for them as I think having your family together, is something to celebrate first to come were Claire's parents, grandma day. Followed by Hannah Moses Richard Morrell, from the moment that these two arrived, they deep in conversation about the day-to-day life of Morganville. Then a few of Shane and Claire's friends followed by Miranda .(Michael did not want to invited her)Even my bore of a boss Oliver, decided to come .That wasn't really a shock compared to Amelie turning up with Mrynin, it seems everyone is keen to seen the Collins brood. With the party in full swing, we just had to wait for the happy couple to come.

I was checking on Alyssa and Michael, when my Michael shouted that Shane and Claire were coming up the path with Mollie May .Who was sound asleep so we told everybody to be quiet and turned the lights out. As Shane turned the door Knob we all shouted surprise, I thought he was going to jump out of his skin.

"What is this entire guy's Claire?" asked?

"This is your engagement /baby shower party. We wanted to celebrate you bringing Mollie may home" I said .Then Amelie stands up and the room goes quiet and everyone turns their attention to her. "As founder it is my duty, to congratulate you both. First to you Claire, you have become very dear to me .I know that I have given you a house ,but I would like to give you this as well .Inside you shall find keys to a car and in the envelopes is trust funds that have been set up for your children.(Everyone gasped in shock)."Oh and on last thing, I am giving you permission to leave Morganville for 4 weeks for your honeymoon. I have paid for you and your children to go London. "Amelie said. (Everyone looked at each other as they did not realise that founder could be so giving)

Amelie" thank you, that is very generous of you .Claire said "Oh and one last thing Claire Amelie said "it is nice to see that you have sorted our young Mr Collins out" .Shane just grunts in frustration, and with that Amelie walks up the stairs and through a portal.

Shane point of view

Claire has just picked, me up from work and we are making are way to pick up my little angel. Claire and I have already established that Mollie will be a daddy's girl. "Baby is you" ok I asked Claire, as she was very quiet on the way to the hospital. She turned to look at me when she stopped the car in the hospital car park .There were tears strolling down her delicate cheeks. "I just feel a bit overcome with emotions. I never thought this day would come I thought we would lose her. "She said as I pulled her into my chest .Then she starts sobbing into my chest quietly, my hand is stroking her hair with a steady rhythm. "Ssh ok baby, she is strong she is like her mother in that way she is a little fighter" I said in an attempted to try to calm her.

"I know how you, feel Claire It is only natural to feel the way you do", you would not be human if you did not feel anything. I said trying to reassure her. "So shall we go and get our daughter and show her the world of Morganville"?

Claire just nodded in silence as I wiped her tears away with my thumb, then once Claire had herself together. I picked up Mollie May's carrier and my beautiful sexy fiancée and I then walked hand in hand into the hospital. As we approached the special baby care unit, approaching us was one of the nurses who had been looking after Mollie may.

"Today is the big day then"? The nurse said. "Yes it certainly is we would like to thank you for taking such good care of our daughter she would not be hearing without you." Claire said while squeezing my hand for support". "You're welcome, I am going to miss looking after Mollie may she is such a sweet baby, because she is so easy to please" she continued to say. "It does mean a lot to Claire, and I, We will always be very grateful to all of you at the special care unit" and we will never forget. I finished with.

She then smiles and says, "I will let Dr May know that you are both here." she just once to have a quick chat with you both "."That is great we will be down with Mollie "Claire and I said together then we make our way to Mollie May. We made our way to Mollie Mays room where she was in her cot. I go straight over to her cot and pick her up. "Hello daddies little angel, you are coming home with mummy and daddy today". I then place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then passed her over to Claire.

10 minutes later

We were just getting Mollie may dressed when Dr May walks in.

"Hello Claire and Shane she said how are you feeling about bring Mollie may home today"? "A bit anxious, Claire said is that normal? She asked Dr may." It is very Normal considering you thought, you were having twins, Then this little miracle appears", Dr may said.

"I would just like to give her the once over, before you take her, then we can have a chat in my office" "Well she seems fine to me, if you would like to follow me to my office" then we can have chat about Mollie Mays progress. Doctor My said.

As we placed Mollie may in her carrier we then followed DR May into her office." Do you have any questions for me?" she said to Claire and I. Claire asked "how much weight has she put on since the birth".

"She was 3 pounds 5 when she was born and now she weighs 5 pounds 12"."It seems that she has a big appetite; she has done much better than expected. She will need to still be fed up to 4 times a day as ,yes we are happy with her weight gain, but ideally we still want her to gain at least 12 pounds" the good doctor said .

Do you have any other questions for me she asked Claire and me again? "No I don't think," So we both said at the same time." Well here, for you both are her special formula we put in her feed to help her gain weight. I would like to see her in a few weeks along with Alyssa and Michael to check their progress and if you have any problems don't hesitate to give us a ring ". She finished with

"Thank you Doctor May for everything" I said. Then we left the hospital to make our way to the Glasshouse. As pulled outside of our house, Claire notices that the lights are out in both houses. "Maybe we should just, wait inside the glass house" she said. Ok I said as I was taking Mollie May out the back of Eve's car. Then as we made our way to the front door I handed, Mollie to Claire who was sound asleep. Then as I turned the door handle and went to switch on the lights, everybody shouted surprise. "What the hell" I said I felt my heart jump in to my stomach. "This is your engagement party slash baby shower to celebrate Mollie May coming home". Eve said whilst in Michael's arms. "This is wonderful Eve, thank you to both you and Michael "Claire said .Before she went to check on the babies and to put Mollie may down in her mosses basket. Amelie was the first to speak after Claire, had come back into the room .I really do not like the ice queen but I hide my feelings for Claire sake .So after she congratulated us and to my surprise gives us very generous gifts. I could breathe a sigh of relief once the ice queen leaves. Then Michael gets his glass of champagne, and starts to address everyone.

"We are all here today for Claire and Shane, as they embark on their new journey as a family. First to you Claire, Thank you for making my best friend and brother happy. From the first time you entered this house at the age of 16, I could tell that you would become a special part of this Family. You have Bought, Eve, Shane and I and of cause yourself have made us a family. You Claire are someone who is very special to me as you are like my little sister. So if I could ask everybody, to raises his or her glasses to Claire.

"To Claire" everybody shouts and Claire is blushing as Michael finishes his speech or at least I thought he had .He then, turns to look at me.

"Now to you Shane, I have known you my whole life. Even though we maybe only best friends. I see you as my brother. With you about to start on your new life and I am happy for you .Also I proud to see how far you have come .I am going to miss, having you live here" Michael said. Tears welled up in his eyes. I get up to hug him then the whole room starts clapping. Then Eve takes over and says," Please raise your glasses to Shane Claire and their beautiful children".

2 hours later

After hours of opening presents, speeches and parting .Claire and I helped Michael and Eve with the clean up. Now we have come home and downstairs in our new house after just putting the children to bed. "How about we get some practice in for the honeymoon," I said with my lips pressed against her neck. Which makes her giggle,"We have to plan the wedding first silly," she said to me. Then I pick her up bridal style then I carry her upstairs to bed. "I love you so much Shane Collins she said to me"." As I love you Claire you are my world, "I said .I then kissed her with such passion and hunger.

That it astounded me.

Thank you for reading up next is the wedding; feel free to review.


	8. love life and the unexpected

Claire's point of view

8 months later

Today I am going to marry the man of my dreams. Today is the day I shall become Mrs Collins. The babies are 10 months old and doing well. Eve had picked out the cutest little outfits, for them. Mollie May and Alyssa, have pink dresses on, and little headbands with flowers on them .Michael has on a little suit that matches Shane's tuxedo. Eve and I am in mine Shane's house along with my mom and dad. Shane and Michael are in the glasshouse getting ready.

As my mom and Eve, finishes getting the babies dressed. I started getting ready with my makeup, something nice and classic for my man.

Then once the babies are settled, Mom and Eve make their way over to me to help me put my dress on. I wanted something classic so, I decided to go with a white dress that has a diamond effect on it .It reminds me of a princess dress elegant and graceful and more importantly Classic.

"Claire sweetheart you look amazing, this is the best day from a mom's perspective, to watch their little girl grow in to a beautiful young woman that you are today, you're father and I are so proud a d we love you so much honey, don't you ever forget that sweetheart". My mom said and she had tears flowing down her cheeks, which almost set me off. Eve then walks out of my bedroom and she comes back with her bag" Oh wait one minute Claire bear, I have something for you a present from Michael and I" Eve said. Then she pulls out of her bag a box, with my name on it.

"Eve honey this is far too much "I said trying not to cry. "You have opened it yet", she said. Therefore, as I am opening the box, I am amazed to see what is inside a diamond tiara. "It belong to Michaels grandmother, she wore it when she married Sam all those years ago here in Morganville". Eve said as my mom was placing it on my head.

That was it the tears were coming down my face thick and fast, "It's beautiful, thank you honey, I feel very blessed to be wearing this, I will look after this," I said as I was hugging Eve. "Michael could not think of a better person to give it to". Eve said pulling back from or hug, Eve was trying not to cry her. "Look here Claire bear you have ruined your make up and mine come to think of it", Eve said as she moved over to re do mine.

15 minutes later

Once we were all dressed mom called my dad to my bedroom. When my dad came inside my room tears were forming in his eyes, which were like saucers. Then he came over to me and said." My baby girl you look so beautiful. Your enough to break Shane's heart, even though my sweetheart you have children off your own now. You will always be daddy's little angel". He said whilst looking into my eyes. "We love you so much sweetheart," he said then I find myself in my dad's arms never wanting him to let me go.

Then once I step back, I move to my left so that, I could hug my mom who is crying in pure happiness. Moments like these are what you want to last forever; my life has never felt as complete as what it has today.

Eve was on camera duty she took loads of pictures of me in my dress. (I tried to tell her that she was being silly and that today was all about taking pictures could tell that I was going to tire easily of this.)Therefore, Eve carried on despite my protests and she then took pictures of me with the babies then some with mom and then some with mom dad and the babies.

Right mom said, "Eve Honey it's your turn to have some pictures taken with Claire, come on over honey," she said to Eve. Therefore, after several pictures with Eve and then the babies it is time to leave the house. My stomach had butterflies in them, as I never thought this day would ever come for Shane and me.

"Don't worry Claire ,I will make sure I gets lots of pictures of the boys and the babies for you ,they think they have got off easy but they are going to have a shock coming to "Eve said to me.(she had the most wickedest grin across her face) ."Thank you Eve you are the best I will see you all at the wedding". I said whilst I gave her one last hug being Careful of our makeup and such.

My mom and dad are driving me to the church, they had even decorated their car, so after kissing my precious angles good bye and saying bye to Eve. Mom and dad helped me into the car and I make my way down Lot Street for the last time as Claire Danvers. However, just as we were coming out of Lot Street a truck hits us then everything is plunged into darkness.

3 days later

As my eyes open, I realise that I am in hospital with a mask on my face .Michael and Shane, are here in their suits from the wedding, they are looking tired and worn out ,Shane's suit even has blood on it. I squeezed both their hands because there as they are sitting either side of me then they both turn to look at me. "Claire baby you're awake, thank god "Shane said then took of my breathing mask to kiss me.

"What happened I said with confusion? Why I am in the hospital?

"Claire honey on the day of the wedding you were involved in a car accident", I then interrupted Shane. "The babies where are they, are they ok"?

"Calm down sweetheart they are fine Eve is with them at home she is looking after them". He said, "What aren't you telling me Shane"? He had a look of sorrow on his face and I knew then he was trying to hide something from me. He looked at Michael, it is as he is afraid to tell me something but then he draws in a silent breath, and his grip on my hand gets tighter with need and urgency.

"Claire there is something I have to tell you about your parents "he said to me." When the truck collided with your dad's car, it killed them out right I am so sorry sweetheart". He said whilst pulling me into his chest. He then embraced me in hug and held me in his arms; I pulled away from his embrace and started to scream in agony as this just felt like too much to take in." No wait they cannot be dead, they just cannot be, and I was only talking to them in the car they said they would be here for me for us. "I screamed it just can't be true it just can't, and then I find some inner strength from somewhere and dive of the bed. Before I could get any further Shane shouting, then Michael manages to grab me and stop me from falling off the bed .That is when I find myself sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

The next thing I know Shane is taking me out of Michael's arms and placing me in his arms. Then he sits down on the bed, pulling me as close as possible to him then he started talking to me gently into my ear I am so sorry. "Doesn't be sorry Shane it's not your fault it is mine "I said in-between sobs. "Claire" he said as he takes his hands and places them either side of my face.

"Sweetheart it is not your fault". "Then why did it have to happen I screamed in his face".

"I don't know sweetheart ,these things happen and nobody can do anything about them ,I know it hurts right now , but remember that you have people that love you " he said trying to calm me down .Then he glances to Michael who then comes over ,and takes me in his arms then Shane leaves my room to get the doctor. Michael just sits their quietly holding me humming a tune.

Michael?

What is sweetheart?

"I am a bad person, Is that why mom and dad had to leave me"?

He pulled me closer to his cold chest which felt oddly comforting right now." Claire you could never be a bad person, it is as if Shane said nobody could understand why these things happen. Life deals out these unexpected things in order to try us," he said.

That just makes me cry harder into his chest, his cool hand is stroking my hair with a slow steady rhythm. I do not even realise that Shane had come back in with the doctor, whom he also has a nurse with him. Shane then takes me out of Michael's arms and carries me to the bed holding me in his arms, tightly thank goodness as There so other place where I would rather be right now. Then With one hand stroking my hair then he kissed me on the lips so sweet and slow, as the doctor injects me with something probably to calm me down.

As I am drifting into Unconsciousness, my heart feels damaged and thoughts drift off to how I am never going to see my mom and dad ever again.

Shane's point of view

Claire is being giving something in order to try to calm her down, as she still has to recover from her injuries. Even though my beautiful girl will recover in time, I feel her heart will never be full again, with the loss of her parents .Again I can emphasise, with that pain as it has hit me so often ,but have Claire suffer it ,really breaks my heart and if there is one thing Morganville has taught me over the years .

You live your life and if you are lucky enough to find love but nothing can ever prepare you for the unexpected.


End file.
